In My Way
by MistressSkittles
Summary: Sakura encounters Sasuke in a bar and things get heated... And then Sasuke goes and messes everything up. Again. What'll he do? SasuxSaku Rated T for safety.
1. I Always Will Be

Hey there kids. Sorry for being completely dead forever. I just got this silly idea and it turned into an even sillier story. But um, anyway… I will get working on that story I have up. Hopefully.

And haha one-shot about a clichéd pairing I know I know don't kill me.

Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything and I'm so tired right now I don't care to think of anything extraordinarily witty or funny concerning copyrights or disclaimers.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Sakura has changed. From insecure, gullible, and easily swayed by boys with hair resembling common barnyard fowl posterior, to confident, determined, and immune to everything except men with hair resembling common barnyard fowl posterior.

Ok. She hasn't changed entirely.

But her rosy pink hair is in a short bob-cut, and she doesn't give a flying fuck about whether or not -certain- people like it better when it's longer. Her body has now taken on an hourglass shape, in sharp contrast to her box-like figure in her preteen years. Puberty was kind to her, but the skin-tight shirt and alarmingly short shorts are even kinder. Wide grassy-green eyes are lined with thick lashes, made thicker by a little bit of mascara. Full pale pink lips sometimes part in a smile to reveal pearly white teeth in a straight row. Porcelain skin marred only by a few scars, albeit most of them are on her back. Occupational hazard, I'm afraid.

Ready to have a good time, she struts into a night club that is practically defying gravity by bouncing with the beat of the music that has absolutely no decipherable tune. Ninjas and civilians alike gyrating on the floor, the slim kunoichi cuts straight to the bar, lingering only a bit to talk to a few friends. She walks up to the bartender and smiles sweetly. The man receiving the attention of the cherry blossom leaning precariously low on the bar turns eagerly towards her.

"Can I get you something miss?" he said. Sakura bit back a grimace. Sounded like he wanted to give her more than a drink.

"Just a sake sweetie." she said nonchalantly. "Just put it on the bar, I'll be back for it in a second..." she winked before turning away. As soon as her back was to the bartender she gagged silently and walked over to Ino.

The enthusiastic blonde was currently taking up residence in Nara Shikamaru's lap, who probably would've been asleep at the moment if not for the blaring music. Plus Ino was a little tipsy, and he was holding her and concentrating on not doing anything else to her. No matter how dark and shadowy the club was, it was still a public place.

"Hey Ino, I forgot to ask you... Is he here?" Sakura asked, leaning towards the blonde. Ino tipped her head back and hicced. Even through her apparent lack of sobriety, Ino knew who the 'he' Sakura spoke of was.

"I 'unno..." she grinned, throwing an arm around Shikamaru's neck with another hic.

"Shikamaru...?" Sakura asked.

"No..." the genius grumbled. Of course not- he was too busy with keeping Ino conscious to see 'him'. With a thank you that was lost over the music, Sakura sauntered back to get her drink. She smirked a little to herself. Good. No chicken-ass man will interrupt her night.

Hold that thought. Just before she reached the bar, she spotted aforementioned man leaning against the bar looking boredly in another direction. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura huffed and realized her drink was behind his back on the bar. Dammit. No avoiding him now. When in doubt, be a bitch. She whipped the smug smile off her face as she started moving again.

"Sasuke." she greeted him shortly as she walked up to him.

"Sakura." the coldness in his voice didn't match Sakura's clipped tone for once.

"Haven't changed a bit, have we, pompous ass?" she said in a silky and dangerous voice.

"Weakling." he spat.

"Fag." she snorted, raising her eyebrow in a 'you-can-do-better-than-that' way.

"Brat." he said, a muscle in his jaw twitching when he clenched his teeth. Sakura smiled- she hit a nerve. But to tell you the truth, it killed her to say these things so harshly. And she knew it bothered him to reply in kind.

Foregoing a retort, she decided to throw him off completely. Taking a step towards the Uchiha, she straddled his right leg and slowly leaned toward him. His dark eyes flashed with interest, and he returned the playful smirk that she gave him. One hand on his chest, the other went to the back of his neck as she leaned closer and closer to him, arching her back to press her chest seductively against his. Her lips harrowingly close to his, she gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. The Uchiha was a second away from closing the gap between their lips, and she knew it...

"You're in my way." she said abruptly, pulling back with her drink in the hand she had put on the back of his neck. Slipping like water out of Sasuke's grasp- his hands had come to rest lightly on her hips before- she flashed him a smile that could be deciphered as arrogantly cocky.

The Sharingan-user regained his composure in a flash, but the pink-haired woman didn't miss the look of undeniable disappointment that temporarily overwhelmed his handsome features.

"Seeya later. Sasuke." she whispered. In spite of the music, he heard her perfectly. Sakura walked away, and couldn't stop herself from adding an extra sway to hips because she knew he was watching her. Swearing quietly under his breathe, the Uchiha growled impatiently and took a sip of his drink, his mysterious eyes following her every step. She'll pay.

He decided to bide his time.

Sakura laughed to herself. Perhaps Sasuke was going soft. It'd been an hour since she had thoroughly owned his ass, and he still hadn't moved from his brooding position at the bar. What she didn't know was that he was following her every movement with his eyes. She decided to go dance, and slipped into the mob of people that was the dance floor. Sasuke stood up languidly after locating her in the crowd. A smirk played across his lips. She'll get it now.

Cutting through the dancers like a hot knife through butter, the Uchiha was nearly on top of Sakura before she noticed him. And as soon as she did, he wished she didn't. Without missing a beat she started to grind against him. Hard.

Instantly he forgot what he was going to say, do, and minor details about himself, such as his name. He also forgot where he lived and how to breathe. But hey, that's not important. As long as Sakura keeps doing... Whatever she's doing. He almost groaned when she stopped, and when she turned around and those mischievous green eyes met his, all those unimportant details came rushing back to him. He realized how to breathe and most important, who he was. Abruptly he spun on his heel and stalked out of the club, agitated beyond belief because he was more than a little turned on completely by a woman that called him a fag less than two hours ago. He retreated to a back alley by the club, the cool night air helping little in calming him down. He ran a hand through his hair, a sigh hissing from between his teeth. Never had he been so unraveled. Shutting his eyes tightly, he kept thinking that the next time he saw the rosy-haired kunoichi he would take her then and there.

He leaned against the wall and got his head a little clearer. Though not clear enough, because when he saw Sakura leaving the club, he darted onto the roof tops and sped off.

Sakura grinned all the way to her apartment. She had completely beaten Sasuke at his own game. Yawning quietly, she walked into her apartment complex and climbed the stairs two steps at a time. Digging around her bag for her keys as she approached her door, she looked up just in time to see a shadowy figure standing in front of it. Whipping out a kunai, she shoved the figure up against her door with the knife poised dangerously close to their neck.

"You carry kunai in your purse?" the monotone voice said with a snort. Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't change their position.

"You're in my way." she said to him in a flat voice for the second time that night.

"I'll always be gladly in your way." he smirked, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other hand moving the kunai away from his neck before capturing her lips with his.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Tadaaa. Good night.


	2. Stupid Boy

Ok, so someone asked for some more of the story because the ending was sort of choppy and abrupt. (I know, I was just really tired and wanted it to be done.)

So after I sat and thought about it for a few minutes, this idea popped into my head. There will be lots more story to come. We all know Sasuke ends up with Sakura, but it's just so much fine to watch all the little things in between that lead up to it.

And sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of way past when I would've liked to start sleeping, and I've got a huge-ass track practice tomorrow that I would prefer to not fall asleep in, so goodnight.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

The kunai clattered to the floor as Sakura's grip loosened and Sasuke's hands found a more favorable spot in her short pink tresses. The enticing onyx eyes that had challenged the sea foam green ones slid shut, and soon the latter followed suit. The kiss quickly went from chaste and sweet to hungry and feverish, mostly on account of Sakura's new-found addiction to the Uchiha's taste.

Their bodies pressed even harder against the door, and they pulled away from each other for a fleeting moment. Their heavy breathes mixed as Sakura found her voice at last.

"Oh my God." It was hoarse. Her heaving chest was pressed tightly to Sasuke's upper torso- not nearly his chest because she's quite short and he is tall. He held her petite waist delicately, but possessively. A determined look flashed through the depths of his smoldering eyes. Sakura rested her hands flat on his hard chest.

"I…" she breathed, her cherry pink lips parted slightly in surprise.

"You didn't seem to think I was a fag then." He growled right by her ear, sending pleasant vibrations rolling through her body. She gasped almost imperceptibly and her hands moved to his shoulders to cling a little tighter.

"You…" Sakura gathered what wits she still had, "You know I didn't mean it… Just like I know you didn't mean it when you called me a weakling…"

And then, Sasuke said something absolutely ridiculous. It had to be the adrenaline, because no man would ever dare say this to a woman. In any situation, under any conditions.

"How do you know I wasn't kidding?" he teased. But unfortunately for the Uchiha, his teasing tone was also equivalent to his normal tone, which was dull, flat, and not at all generally acknowledged as teasing. And when Sakura's glassy green eyes sharpened faster than he could blink, the realization of this knowledge hit Sasuke like a freight train. Which was not at all pleasant.

And neither was the knee in the groin.

But the look in her eyes that Sasuke got a clear picture of in his mind when his sight temporarily blacked out was one that he wished would never be directed at him again. Sakura proceeded to pick up her kunai with a huff, unlocking her apartment door and slamming it behind her, leaving the raven-haired nin lying on the floor in considerable pain. He had limited mobility for about ten minutes, and when it fully sunk in that he fucked up for what seemed the millionth time in his life, he dragged himself to his feet and hobbled away to a bar to crawl into a whiskey bottle for the rest of the night.

Sakura stayed leaning against the door in shock and growing fury until she heard Sasuke shuffle away, mumbling curses at himself. Her heart was still racing. And as much as that bastard thoroughly pissed her off, she couldn't deny the addicting first-impression his lips gave her. She wanted more, and you can't even begin to understand how frustrated that made her.

The rosy-haired kunoichi proceeded to wind down for the night, climbing in bed to read for a little bit. When she turned off her lights to go to sleep, the streetlight that seeped in through her blinds made the tears running down her cheek glitter with a crystal-like shine.

Unlike the clean and pure picture painted of Sakura going to sleep in her bedroom, Uchiha Sasuke was the picture of shit. Well, not precisely. Even drunk he looked like somewhat of a god, but the unmistakable look of loss in his eyes was enough to make anyone shake their head in pity.

The nin was currently downing a sake in a random bar playing bad music with wasted people dancing (see: staggering). He gazed around himself, looking for the pink-haired beauty that he knew wasn't there. There was a flash of pink, but it turned out to be an appalling glittering sequin top some transvestite was writhing about in on the dance floor. Oh. How… Lovely.

With a sneer and a groan, Sasuke finished the rest of his drink and threw money at the bartender. He stood up on wobbly legs, and exited the bar, actually making it to the front steps of his house before passing out cold, a dazed expression still pasted on his face.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hope you like it. (I mean, really, Sasuke _faints_. I laughed as I typed that last line.)

Hopefully I'll have something else up by this time tomorrow…


	3. Excuse Me?

Woo. Longer chapter! Enjoy.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Sakura wasn't feeling so sure. …Like that's never happened before.

Sasuke wasn't feeling so sure. …That has never happened before. Ever.

Sakura looked despondently into a bowl of steaming ramen. The noodles held no answers for her, so she proceeded to eat them in a slow manner. The door to Ichiraku's creaked as it opened. Sakura closed her eyes as she kept eating, ignoring whoever it was that just came in. She felt a presence sit beside her on the empty stool.

"SAKURA!"

A loud, obnoxious presence.

Opening her eyes, Sakura's lips quirked into a grin.

"Naruto, how are you?" she asked, looking over at the blue-eyed ninja and ruffling his blonde locks with a free hand. The wannabe-Hokage had long since dropped his affections for Sakura, having found a new addiction to Hinata's white eyes and soft personality.

"Good! Hinata says hi by the way. How're you?" he said, not pausing for breathe the entire time.

"I'm fine…" Sakura's eyes dropped for a minute as the mental image of Sasuke flashed through her mind. "Just fine." She looked up into Naruto's doubtful eyes and grinned again, but rather fakely.

There was a pause, before Naruto bought it and started blabbing on about the latest news in the Hyuuga household. Sakura let out an imperceptible sigh and nodded and smiled as she listened. The familiar babbling of Naruta, the security of Ichiraku, and the warmth of the ramen brought old memories rushing back so fast it made her blink in surprise a few times.

She was so wrapped up in the memories that she didn't even notice that Naruto had stopped talking. She looked over at him in surprise, and followed his line of sight. She had to twist around to see whatever he was looking at, and when she saw what "it" was a pained expression crossed her face.

Sasuke was standing awkwardly behind her, his hands in pockets. He looked slightly hung-over and perhaps a little disheveled, as if he had been sleeping on the ground all night. But even through the small amount of dirt on his clothing, anyone that didn't know the ebony-haired nin would've said he looked like a besotted puppy. But of course, an Uchiha never looks like a besotted puppy… So perhaps lost puppy would be more fitting. Sakura felt bad about kneeing him in the groin the other night, because he stood there looking so vulnerable.

"Dead last, I need to talk to Sakura." The warm and sympathetic feelings vanished.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever teme. I'll move…" Naruta replied grumpily, getting up and shuffling down to sit at the very opposite end of the row of stools. Sasuke took Naruto's place, with Sakura eyeing him with disdain before she turned away. She continued to eat her ramen, ignoring the Uchiha until he cleared his throat. Ignored again. He cleared his throat a second time, louder now. He was getting agitated; she wasn't making this whole apologizing thing easy.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a calculating stare.

"What." She said in a deadpan voice. It wasn't a question. It was a flat-out command.

"I think you took what I said last night the wrong way…" he started out. Sakura's glare hardened.

"Excuse me?" she said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I said," Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I think you took what I said last ni—"

"I _know_ what you said." Sakura bristled, "You stupid _boy_. You are EXACTLY the same as you were ten years ago." Sasuke opened his mouth to justify himself. "Exactly." Sakura growled, emphasizing her point.

"Even though you should be fucking _groveling_ to me right now, you try and pin that whole thing on me. Me! I wasn't the cold-hearted bastard with a stick up their ass!" Sakura whispered violently. "'How do you know I wasn't kidding?' What the _hell_? So you think I am a brat and a weakling? Is that it? How dare you. How fucking _dare you_." She said, her sea foam green eyes now sharp as ice and aimed at Sasuke.

Sasuke was reeling with shock at the spitting mad cherry blossom, but his stupid masculine pride refused to let him back down.

"I came here to apologize!" Sasuke whispered harshly back, his lip curling in anger as he sent a challenging glare at her. Wrong move. She glared back at him so cruelly that the Uchiha actually leaned back.

"Well then you damn well should've done it a couple minutes ago instead of being a prick and blaming me. Because I'm sure as hell not gonna forgive you now." Sakura hissed, throwing money on the counter for her unfinished ramen and stalking out of Ichiraku like an angry predator.

Sasuke watched in shock and fury as the pink-haired woman walked out of Ichiraku. He belatedly realized his mouth hung open every-so-slightly, and he hastily shut it, turning back on the stool to face the counter. He rested his elbows on the counter and propped his mouth up against his hands, letting his anger die down as he proceeded to brood. With a hissing sigh, he shut his eyes and his brow furrowed as he thought of what he should do. He opened his eyes wearily as he ordered a bowl of plain ramen. He wasn't really hungry. He just needed an excuse to give him time to think.

The clatter of a bowl hitting the counter and the presence of another person caused Sasuke to turn his head.

"Dead last." Sasuke greeted the blonde with a monotone and tired voice.

"Shut the hell up teme and quit being an ice cube." Naruto growled unexpectently, pausing to eat some of his ramen. Sasuke was surprised at harsh words coming from the usually cheery nin, and he turned to Naruta with a raised eyebrow. The blonde's face was stormy as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Do you ALWAYS have to make Sakura cry every time you see her?" Naruto challenged the Sharingan-user.

"But she wasn't crying when she left." Sasuke said, confused. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Teme, Sakura isn't a little naïve girl anymore. She's slightly more… Fierce." Naruto said decisively. "Dude, she practically spat fire just now. But that doesn't mean that she won't go home tonight and cry herself to sleep. She refuses to show weakness…" his last sentence was said softly. Sasuke stared at Naruto, unblinking. Since when had the blonde gotten so smart about… Sakura? Or for that matter, women in general?

"What am I supposed to do now?" Sasuke asked Naruto, dumbfounded. And then he blinked. He was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he just asked the ramen-addict for _help_. Whatever.

"Go find her, apologize, and don't be such a damn _bastard_." Naruto said like it was obvious. Which it was. But Sasuke wouldn't know nice if it bit him on the ass.

Both ninjas looked up as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked before he realized he had ordered that. Placing some money on the counter, Sasuke stood with a weary sigh. "Naruto, you have it. It's on me." The Uchiha said, pushing the bowl to the blonde. Naruto smirked as Sasuke left.

"You're welcome teme." he said as he dug into the bowl of ramen.

Sasuke trudged along, lost in his thoughts about…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" frowning, Sasuke looked up. Not even two hundred yards away, the exuberant Rock Lee bounced up to Sakura. An aggravated sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips, and he turned to walk away.

"I would be honored if you would train with me to help our youth blossom like a flower in the spring time!" Sasuke kept walking. "And perhaps, my youthful flower, dinner?" Sasuke froze. His shoulders tensed up and he felt a wave of jealously overlap his anger. Even though it was only Rock Lee… Talking to Sakura… About a date…

"Oh Lee, that's so sweet… But I…"

"She's busy tonight. And all the nights for the rest of your life." Sakura gaped and turned around to see Sasuke towering behind her, his face hard as stone and jaw clenched.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

I'm going to go start the next chapter.


	4. Make It Twenty

K. Fourth and final chapter. It's verrry short though, so sorry I couldn't find a way to space it out more… But um, yes. Enjoy. 8D

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

By the time Sakura turned back to Lee, the spandex-clad ninja had already walked away, head hanging in complete disappointment. Sasuke fought the urge to step back; he was so close to Sakura's back he could feel her shoulders shaking in anger. As soon as Lee was out of sight, Sakura turned slowly back to the Sharingan-user. Sasuke blinked.

"Uchiha." Sasuke grimaced. Sakura has never called him that, ever. "I wasn't going to go with him. But what the _hell_. What the _hell,_ makes you think I'm going to magically forgive you, _especially_ after you pulled that shit with a perfectly nice guy that knows how to treat me with respect?" Sakura's jaw was clenched so tight that Sasuke could've sworn he heard her teeth grind.

"Why Sasuke!?" she shouted, startling him. She banged both her fists on his chest. It didn't hurt, so he didn't stop her. "Why do I lo--- WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU! Why don't I _hate you_!?" she kept banging on his chest, and tears started to slowly run down her cheeks, but she had hung her head so her rosy pink hair hid it.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Sakura glared up at him through her tears and then bolted. She just took a sharp right into the forest, completely off the path, and ran.

"Shit." Sasuke swore quietly, and he tore off after her. He immediately went to the branches, his feet easily finding the perfect place on the wood to take off to the next tree.

"What the hell…?" Sasuke muttered, stopping on a branch. He kept dead still, surveying the leafy green environment around him. Then he heard crying coming from behind him to the left, and he jumped down onto the ground. Quietly and slowly he made his way towards the sobbing.

Parting a bush that was in his way, Sasuke stopped in his tracks to see a crying Sakura leaning against a tree, her head in her hands. He frowned; she was saying something as she was crying,

"Why do I love him why do I love him why oh God why?" she said in short, quick breathes, the words coming out in a jumble. Sasuke tentatively stepped out from behind the bush. Sakura didn't notice him and kept on crying and talking softly in between sobs.

"Sakura. I'm… I'm sorry…" Sasuke said, reaching out and stepping towards her. She looks up, tears streaking down her face. "Really. I am." He said softly, taking another step. With a ragged sigh, Sakura staggered towards him and collapsed into his strong arms. He wrapped her in his hold, hugging her tight as she cried into his chest. They stood there for a good five minutes, the only sounds were Sakura crying softly and Sasuke's gentle breathing. When Sakura pulled away, she leaned back against the tree. Sasuke's hands reluctantly slid from her around her to rest softly on her hips.

Seeing Sakura cry made Sasuke want to apologize again. "Really Sakura, I'm sorry about everything I've said, what I've done, how I've talked, and especially how I---"

"Sasuke." Sakura said. The Uchiha stopped short, looking at her. "I love you, and I always have. No matter how much it frustrates me." Sasuke blinked. "Do you love me though?" she whispered.

There wasn't even a pause. "Yes." Sasuke said.

"Good. Because I need to do this." Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar and crushed her lips against his. They both pulled away from each other slowly. Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers.

"You were finally right about something though." Sakura laughed through her tears, Sasuke looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "I will be busy for all the nights for at least next ten years." Both of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.

"Make it twenty." Sasuke grinned.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Again. Shoooort.


End file.
